


After A Long Night Out

by Austinonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: After-Date Nerves, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Marc and Nathaniel are Dorks, The Girls are Good Friends to the Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinonymous/pseuds/Austinonymous
Summary: Just because you manage to ask your crush out and manage a successful date, doesn’t mean you don’t get after-date nerves. Luckily, best friends are there for you afterward.





	After A Long Night Out

“God, I was so awkward,” Nathaniel groaned as he leaned back in his chair in his room, a loud and irritating squeak being drawn from its spring. Air escaped his lips and he began pressing his face into his hands as Alix chuckled next to him. It was a late night for the both of them, with school tomorrow morning; Nathaniel was beyond tired after a long day but he was numb to it right now. The wind whistled loudly outside, strong enough to send leaves and papers swirling around pedestrians' legs and ruffling the hair of those walking. His mind wandered back for a moment to the messy black hair of his date and he felt his cheeks flush yet again, the heat creeping over them. God, he felt like he needed to slap himself a few times to get his mind back on track.

“Well, it was your first date ever if I remember correctly, you’ll get better at it with time. Besides,” Alix said with a smirk, “It only matters if both of you had fun with it right?” She leaned against his desk, looking over the panels of the latest comic Nathaniel and Marc had made together. Ladybug soared over the cityscape, fighting the most recent Akuma that had appeared in town. Nathaniel was especially proud of his coloring in this one and couldn’t wait to show it to his writing partner when it was all done. They’d both improved quite a bit from the first comic they had made. Maybe they weren’t quite ready to sell their comics as professionals (and they certainly didn’t own the Ladybug image), but… well, those thoughts about life after graduating were best reserved for another day.

Meanwhile, the redhead focused back on his friend’s words and shrugged, “I guess but- even our first kiss felt awkward Alix” Nathaniel said in somewhat-serious-horror. It hadn’t been anything like he had imagined his first kiss with someone would be. It hadn’t happened till the end of the date, as he was walking Marc home under the Parisian night sky. The chill of the night seeped through their hoodies and jackets and Marc had pressed up against him for warmth. Even the thought of what had led up to that quick and clumsy first kiss made Nathaniel blush in embarrassment.

“Well I don’t know if you noticed Nathaniel, but you and Marc aren’t the smoothest guys in the world, by any means. I don’t think I need to remind you how your first day of knowing each other went?” Alix said, smirking softening. She tried not to bring up that day to them too often cause of how big of a mess it had been. But sometimes, both Nathaniel and Marc were much too dense for their own goods, “I think Marc was just happy you had asked and weren’t messing with him.”

That made Nathaniel frown a little bit; it always hurt to be reminded how low his friends (boyfriend’s?) self-esteem was and how much of a nervous wreck Marc could be. Marc was too sweet and kind to deserve being burdened like that. If Nathaniel could do anything to help him believe in himself, he’d do it in a heartbeat. Anything for him. God, he was sappy tonight, “He shouldn’t be happy with just that, but… yeah, you’re right.” Nathaniel considered his phone, looking up at Alix, “Think I should message him?”

Alix rolled her eyes but grinned and nodded.

Nathaniel’s fingers hadn’t moved faster.

* * *

  
“I just, I was so awkward and terrible, I don’t think he could’ve actually enjoyed himself- ah I’m going to need to move schools. Maybe if I’m not around for a while he’ll forget how badly the date went-!” Marc stammered on, pulling his scarf and bright hoodie off as Marinette sighed and gave him an indulgent smile. The black-haired boy could pretty easily stir himself up into a nervous whirlwind when he got into it.

“Marc, I’m sure you’re just overreacting. Did he seem like he was having fun?” She prodded him as she sat cross-legged on the futon in his room as he flung himself onto his bed, trying to calm his breath. Marinette watched him closely and practically burst out into giggles at the flush that arose under the boy’s make-up. He really was just too predictable and cute. Marc for his part had gotten distracted by a stray thought of Nathaniel’s smile, slipped to him as they walked under the lights of the city, squeezing through the tourists who hung around the city. Had Nathaniel had fun? That smile certainly made it seem like the world was brighter and that everything was okay- but no, that was his own brain trying to tell him that everything was fine. He’d probably screwed everything up again.

Marinette sighed and leaned forward, “C'mon Marc- you seemed so confident once we had your outfit picked out and what would work best for tonight. What happened to all that once you left for the date?” She asked softly. The black-haired boy sat up shyly.

“I… I know Marinette, I tried but… Its Nath, you know? Just looking at him when he gives me those smiles of his, I melt, just, just straight to the ground, you know? How am I supposed to be confident when that happens?” Marc babbled, fiddling with the cuff of his sleeves, jittery and unsure. Marinette was happy she had stuck around just to make sure Marc was good after the date was over. She knew it had taken a lot of Nathaniel to ask, and just as much for Marc to say yes.

“Well maybe you don’t need to be confident, but… just, like tonight, just be yourself?” Marinette suggested, causing Marc to give her a look that made her giggle a bit. She knew that look all too well from having given it to Marc when he gave her advice about Adrien, “Okay, maybe that sounds a bit cliche, but didn’t Nathaniel ask you out? Why would he have done that if he expected something besides the friend that he cares about?”

Marc seemed to be thinking of any rebuttal to that comment when his phone buzzed, the screen lighting up with Nathaniel’s face to show he’d sent a text. He froze, staring at the screen terrified.

Marinette chuckled, breaking his paralysis and making Marc stare at her with panic as if screaming ‘should I answer it’. She nodded to him, a small smile on her lips.

Marc’s fingers had never moved faster.

* * *

**-[ Nathaniel ]:** Hey Marc, I hoped you enjoyed the date tonight. I’m sorry if I made you feel awkward.

 **-[ Marc ]:** It’s fine Nath! You were amazing tonight!

 **-[ Marc ]:** Not that you ever aren’t!

 **-[ Marc ]:** I’m just sorry I was such an awkward and nervous mess >~<

 **-[ Nathaniel ]:** Hey, it’s alright Marc; you weren’t the only person who was nervous tonight.

 **-[ Nathaniel**   **]:** But, I would love to do this again. Would something next week work?

 **-[ Marc ]:** Really? You would?

 **-[ Marc**   **]:** Of course!

 **-[ Marc ]:** Next week sounds great!

 **-[ Marc ]:** Um, would getting lunch at this nice cafe I know work for you?

 **-[ Marc ]:** Just, relaxing and hanging out?

 **-[ Nathaniel ]:** That sounds perfect actually. What cafe did you have in mind?

* * *

**-[ Alix ]:** Did you suggest the cafe?

 **-[ Marinette ]:** Of course! Marc looked like he was about to explode! How’s Nathaniel?

 **-[ Alix**   **]:** Doubting himself, but I sorted that out. Can’t have all the effort it took to make this happen to go to waste.

 **-[ Marinette ]:** Yep! Can’t let Operation Boyfriends fail! Those two are too cute together!

 **-[ Alix**   **]:** And both dense as bricks; good thing they have us here to help give them the little push they needed.


End file.
